


Wrecked

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hotel Sex, Humor, Innuendo, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One stupid comment, that was all it took to be hunted by the Viper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> First ever WWE fanfiction YAYY, please be gentle but let me know what you think in the comments. Don't hesitate to request any stories, I'm open to them all :)

Wrecked

One moment of arrogance. One moment of stupid pride and now Paige had to go out of her way to avoid the Viper Randy Orton. It all started in the parking lot of the arena, she had just arrived with Rosa and Foxy to find some of the boys namely Orton, Cena, Reigns, Ambrose, and Ziggler hanging around what she assumed was one of their SUVs. “Evening ladies,” Dolph tipped his head towards them.

“Gentlemen,” Paige greeted while Rosa and Foxy waved and said their own hellos. They got their stuff out of the trunk of their car and were about to make their way inside. “I’ve got to hurry,” Paige was saying, “I have a match with Nikki. Don’t worry John,” she tossed a grin over her shoulder, “I won’t bang her up too much.”

“Just don’t kill each other out there,” John chuckled.

“Yeah leave the banging to John,” Dean laughed earning him a none-too-gentle punch.

“As if he could dish out more damage than me,” Paige teased the older man.

“Is that a challenge?” Roman asked with a smirk. “I’m sure John wouldn’t mind that kind of competition.”

“I’d pay good money to see that,” Alicia laughed.

Paige winked, “Nah he’d just pull out at two.” All of them, even John, erupted into laughter for that one. The girls were about to leave on that note when a voice stopped Paige dead in her tracks.

“I had no idea our little Brit was so dirty.”

Paige felt her hackles rise instinctively. Randy Orton, the Viper, always knew how to slither his way under her skin so much so that without even trying he got her dander up. She slowly spun on heel and walked back to where the snake was standing. Rosa and Alicia followed but kept a few steps back just in case they got into another one of their famous arguments. Paige crossed her arms, “Got a problem with that Randall?”

“Not at all,” he said with that tone of condescending sarcasm. “I think it’s kind of cute really. Like a little kitten hissing and swiping her tiny claws.”

“Excuse me,” Paige’s eyes flashed and they got right in each other’s faces. “Are you trying to say I’m all talk?”

“While I’m sure you could probably handle a lot of the chumps in the locker room Saraya,” Orton smirked. “I know at least one person you couldn’t take down, inside the ring or out, me.”

“I don’t think you should tangle with me Randall,” Paige pouted dramatically. “You’d be in love with me by the end of the night and then I’d have to break your heart.”

“Really?” It was Randy’s turn to cross his arms.

“Really. And another thing,” Paige added before she could stop herself. “In the ring, I would make it hurt in places you didn’t know existed and in a bedroom with no ref and no rules…” she hissed “I’d wreck you.” Ignoring the hoots and catcalls of the other men, she walked off with a gaping Rosa and Foxy in tow.

~*~

“What on earth made you say that?” Natalya went wide-eyed as she related the story to her other friend.

“I don’t know,” Paige groaned. “But I’m sure Randy will never let me forget it, I don’t think I could bear running into him again. He’ll take the mickey out of me for sure.”

“You just be careful he doesn’t take you up on it,” Natalya warned but Paige snorted.

“Right Randy Orton, legend killer and lady thriller, wants to get in my pants,” to Paige the idea was downright laughable. She wasn’t blind, the Viper was a good-looking man and would be much hotter if he wasn’t such a prick. Although she had to admit, she actually liked bantering with him. He really gave it back to her verbally and it was a wonderful challenge to spar with him. But all of that was gone to hell now, there was no way Randy would let it go.

“I don’t see a problem with that,” Randy materialised out of nowhere. Natalya looked like she wanted to stay by her friend but one glare from Orton had her scurrying off.

Paige was unnerved but didn’t want him to know that, “You sure you want a piece of this?”

“It’s not every day a woman says she could make me fall in love with her,” he winked. “Usually I’m the one who loves ‘em and leaves ‘em.”

“Proud of that are you?”

“Well you’re certainly proud of yourself, or were you just running your month out there?” Randy challenged and Paige scowled knowing he had her there. “How about this,” Randy proposed cupping her cheek, “you and I can hash this out somewhere a bit more private?” With that, he lowered his head and their lips touched for the first time. They weren’t sure who moved first but in no time their arms were wrapped around each other, devouring their mouth ravenously. Paige moaned when she felt her back hit the wall but it also caused reality to return and she shoved him away. Thankfully no one was around to witness that but it still would have been obvious to anyone who saw them. Dragging in ragged breaths, they cleaned themselves up, glancing at one another. Randy wiped his mouth to check for any remaining lip gloss, “See you later Brit.”

“Will do,” Paige said faintly. Randy left and soon the show started, keeping her busy until the end of night. Without the distraction of work, her mind immediately returned to the idea of being with the Viper. It was just one kiss – make-out session – but she found herself wanting more. But there was no way in hell she was going to wait for Randy, if he wanted her, he would have to come to her. She dashed out of the building and made it to the car. Foxy and Rosa had left earlier so she could leave without having to stick around. She made it to her hotel room without encountering anyone but just as she was about to shut the door, a hand shot out to stop it. The Viper was there, with an intensity in his eyes that she’d never seen before. They stared at each other and something passed between them, almost like an electric current. He didn’t say a word as he pushed his way in and Paige didn’t even think of stopping him.

“Finally found you,” Randy said lowly.

“Yeah I was only on national TV,” Paige swallowed.

Randy’s lips twisted wryly, “Such a smart little mouth you have. Why don’t you use it to finish what you started?” He didn’t wait for a reply but rather grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Paige was still ready for it and gave as good as she got, battling the Viper with lips and tongue. They clawed at each other’s clothes, desperately raking their nails across the fabric.

“Want to be wrecked Randy?” Paige yanked his shirt off. “Is that how you get off? On women fucking you? You’re either lazy or a slut.”

Randy growled loudly and shoved Paige onto the bed, pulling off her pants in one fluid motion. “Boasting about your skills to a group of guys Saraya, what does that make you? You’re either cocky or desperate.”

“Bastard!” Paige snarled springing back up and getting caught in another hard kiss. Randy worked off her top while she just managed to open the zipper on his pants. He helped her get rid of them completely before pushing her down and crawling over her. They made out on top of the covers furiously grinding on one another. Eventually Randy’s mouth left hers and began to move down, yanking her bra down to get at her breasts, nipping and sucking none too gently. He didn’t linger there either, clearly determined on another destination as he ripped away her panties and dove into her cunt with a vengeance. Paige’s whole upper body came off the bed with a strangled yell, she couldn’t believe this was happening. Randy Orton was here, his tongue was inside of her, his fingers were rubbing her clit. She was actually going to come hard for Randy Orton. Her disbelief and wonder only fuelled her arousal and made her want to look just make sure that this was real. Randy watched her with a predator’s gaze, aggressive tonguing the sensitive flesh until she couldn’t take it anymore. She exploded, British and American cuss words flowing freely. Randy was faintly amused but also more turned on than he’d ever been.

He pulled away, purposely leaving her juices on his lips for her to see, “Alright there sweetheart?”

Though still somewhat breathless, Paige smirked, “Fine.” In flash she was on top of him, unabashedly tasting herself while she dominated his mouth with her own. This caught Randy off-guard and she was internally smug about surprising him. She ground her hips against him through his jeans causing Randy to reach between them and undo his belt and fly, kicking his pants off somewhere, leaving him as naked as she. “No underwear Randy?” she cocked an eyebrow.

“Bet you wish I did that for you,” Randy taunted.

“Not really,” Paige teased his length with her folds, nipping at his neck. “I’m not sure why I’m even surprised, like I said, lazy or a slut.”                                   

“Well come on Brit, wreck me,” Randy dared her. “I’m not feeling the love right now.”

Paige slid down his body easily, “Sure about that?” Paige held his cock still so she could take him completely in her mouth with one go.

Randy lurched and let out a loud, “FUCK!” Paige bobbed her head at an easy pace, drawing out each suck and letting her tongue massage the underside of his cock. Randy did everything he could to hang in there but he was getting closer and closer to the edge. Perhaps she sensed it because she finally let him go to crawl back to his face. Randy had no issue kissing her hard, guiding her down on him and rolling them over in one move. He pushed in as deeply as he could go and Paige flung her head back.

“HOLY SHIT!” Paige cried and scraped her nails across his scalp and down his back as he pounded her with astounding force. Words spilled out before she could stop them, “Don’t stop! Please Randy!”

“I never thought I’d hear you beg for me,” Randy whispered right into her ear. “I’m not going to stop baby, I’m gonna wreck you and this pretty cunt is going to be mine.”

“Wanna bet?” Paige gritted her teeth and used her legs to flip them. She didn’t give Randy time to recover from the change in position before riding him with all she could muster. Randy growled and cursed, barely holding on to her hips to keep her steady. She was holding her own until the tip of him brushed her bundle nerves and she staggered, allowing him to gain the upper hand. With the same fluidity of his vaunted power slam, she was back beneath him in a flash. The bed rocked and creaked with the force of them. Paige gripped the bed covers as Randy slid his fingers down to her centre, toying with her clit. She couldn’t ignore the oncoming orgasm but she wasn’t about to go alone. “Come with me Randy,” she whispered. She clasped his neck to bring him down for one more kiss. It wasn’t as angry as before but it was still filled with passion and they held on to each other as their climaxes ripped through them. They stayed connected until the last aftershock passed and they could breathe normally again. Randy pulled out softly but they stayed in the same position not quite sure what to do.

Randy spoke first, “Do you want me to go?”

Paige traced his tattoos to avoid looking at him, “Do you want to go?”

“Not particularly,” Paige’s eyebrows rose and Randy immediately backtracked. “I mean, Cena is in the room next to mine and I swear he’s got super-sonic hearing. The minute I open my door, he’s gonna come out and demand to know where I was. I just don’t want to deal with that.”

“Oh.” Paige sat up and Randy moved to sit next to her. “I don’t mind you staying the night, it’ll be just as bad if one of the girls spots you leaving my room.”

“True,” Randy nodded. “How about we get some sleep and work out an exit strategy tomorrow?”

“Fine by me.” Neither one of them felt like getting dressed so they simply settled under the covers. Paige unconsciously put her head down on Randy’s chest but the Viper seemed to think nothing of it, only to put his arm around her and use his thumb to stroke her shoulder. Paige said abruptly, “I’m not in love with you Randy.”

“I’m not in love with you either Saraya,” Randy replied. “Think we’re losing our touch?”

“I don’t know, want to try again tomorrow?” Paige looked up at him and winked.

Randy kissed the top of her head, “You’re on Brit.”


End file.
